A Long Nine Months
by lthawkeye91
Summary: Winry's pregnant and is now having extreme morning sickness,horrible cravings, and mood swings. What is Ed going to do? Epilogue now up! EdWin
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Edwin so be nice!!! Comments welcome…oh yeah, we have to assume they are now married (I'm placing this around the early 1920's)

"A Long Nine Months"

It was early in the morning. Ed rolled over, shielding his eyes with his arm from the sun that was peeking through the curtains. He rolled over, reaching out his arm, looking for Winry's warm body. He opened his eyes when he did not find her. Looking at the clock beside him, he saw that it was a little before seven. _That's weird,_ he thought, _Winry's never up this early._

Loud retching noises broke the silence. Ed shot up, not sure if he heard correctly. Hearing it again, he got up and ran to the bathroom. Peering through the doorway, he saw Winry kneeling on the floor, leaning over the toilet, her hands on the rim being the only thing that was keeping her from collapsing.

Ed rushed over to her, one arm around her shoulder to keep her steady. He used his free hand to brush her long blonde hair from her sweat-covered face. "Winry," he said, "what's wrong?"

Last night's dinner prevented her from responding.

All Ed could do was sit there and hold her up, brushing her hair from her face until it was over.

"Edward," Winry hiccupped, "we need to talk." With the help of her husband, she stood up, only to be overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. Kneeling back down, she vomited again. Ed rubbed her back, fear rested in his eyes.

Winry tried to stand again, and this time she succeeded. Walking back to the room, she leaned on Ed to make sure she did not fall. As they entered the room, Ed gently sat her down on the bed, then sat next to her, closing his cold hands around her warm ones.

"Edward," she began, "I…I'm pregnant." Winry looked down as though she were ashamed.

"Pregnant?" Ed's eyes grew wide. "When did that happen?"

"Edward, you know when that happened."

"Oh yeah," he said, a childish smile broke out on his face as he remembered that one night. "So you would be just over three weeks then, right?"

Winry was about to reply when she felt a gagging feeling. "Hold that thought, okay, Ed?" She ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time. About two minutes later, Ed heard a flush, and Winry came back into the room, her face even more pale than before. "Yeah," she said, resuming their conversation, "I'm just about three weeks."

Ed grabbed her hands and sighed.

Winry looked surprised at this. "You're not mad, are you?"

Ed looked up at his wife. He was clearly not expecting to hear this. "I'm not mad, Winry. I'm happy, I'm excited for this."

"You don't look happy though," she said, looking as though she were about to cry at any minute.

"That's not it, Winry," Ed stroked his fingers through her long, blonde hair. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"You're really happy?" she asked, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Wiping the tear away, he said, "Yes, Winry, I truly am happy. We're gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a family." He smiled as he kissed his wife, only to regret it after he tasted the horrid vomit remaining in her mouth. "You're going to be a mother, Winry."

"And you're going to be a father, Edward." A frown suddenly appeared on her face. "Hold on one second." She quickly rushed off to the bathroom.

Sighing, Edward followed to give as much support as he could. Smiling to himself, he thought, _This is going to be a long nine months._


	2. Chapter 2

I was writing this when I realized that even thought it's several years later, everybody is still in the same rank as in the series. I know that they wouldn't be the same after this long time period, but it is so much easier to remember...don't hate!!

**Chapter 2**

Winry was nearly three months pregnant and Ed decided that it was time to tell the colonel and the other soldiers. He figured that it was about time to. Winry was going to start getting noticeable so people would find out anyway. However, he just could not get over his fear of how Mustang would react.

Ed and Winry walked into Roy's office, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman followed. Roy and Riza were already there. Ed decided that it would be best to tell them all at once.

"So, Fullmetal, what is the reason you called this important meeting. You are keeping us from doing work, you know." Roy said.

"It's not like you were working anyway."

"What? Who said that?" said Roy, looking around. "I hear a voice but all I see is Winry." Roy looked down with a smile, "Oh, there you are! I couldn't see you at first."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM BEHIND A FRUIT FLY?!"

"Calm down, Edward," Winry laughed.

"Ooh, full name, Edward. You're in trouble now," Breda joked.

"Okay guys," Roy laughed, "Enough messing around. What did you want to tell us?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I may need some time off because..." Ed hesitated. Taking a deep breath and looking anywhere but at the colonel, he finished, "because Winry's pregnant."

There was a moment of silence, only to be broken by Roy.

"You sly dog, you," he said, punching Ed in the arm "So that's what you've been doing on your weekends." The colonel had a huge smile in his face.

"Shut up, Mustang," Ed rubbed his shoulder.

Hawkeye shook her head "Men," she said quietly so that only Winry could hear, "Congratulations, Winry. I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks," Winry said, a tinge of red lay in her cheeks.

"How far along are you?" Fuery asked, his big brown eyes wide in concern.

"About three months."

"Three months?" Havoc said. "It's been three months and you're just telling us now?"

"I was giving Mr. Flame here some time to mature. As you can clearly see, it didn't work."

All looked at Roy, who still seemed to be laughing at the fact that Ed and Winry had to "make" the baby.

"Colonel Mustang," Hawkeye said in a stern voice. "Please stop acting like an immature idiot and be happy for the couple."

Roy's face immediately went from a smile to a straight face. "You're right. Please forgive me." Turning to the Elrics, he said, "I am very happy for you. You guys love each other very much and deserve something as great as this."

Everybody looked as Roy. This was the most caring and compassionate thing they had ever heard the colonel say.

Clearing his throat, Roy added, "Lt. Hawkeye, I have a new mission for you."

Riza turned to her superior, obviously surprised at the sudden announcement.

"You will be helping Winry for the next few months. You will help her get prepared in any way needed."

"Sir-" she began.

"That's really not necessary," Winry said, cutting Hawkeye off.

"Hawkeye's the only female around her. Although she has never been pregnant herself, well, at least not to my knowledge, I'm sure she knows more that any of us men. She is going to help you." Then he added to his lieutenant, "and that's an order."

"Yes, sir," she said in a strong voice.

"Everyone is dismissed, Edward, Winry, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," Ed playfully saluted.

All left the room, leaving the first lieutenant with her immature superior, who was still laughing at what Ed did with Winry.

Hawkeye shook her head as she thought to herself, _It's going to be a long six months._

* * *

This has nothing to do with the story but I have to tell someone. As I was typing this, I heard a loud pop and a bunch of bad words after. I went upstairs (cuz the computer is in the basement) and I saw chocolate milk all over the place. Apparently my dad was making chocolate milk for my sister and it just...exploded.

Ovaltine is taking over the world!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

657 hits!!! YAY!!! 13 reviews... awww... 9 alerts!!!! YAY!!! 1 favorite...aww... (thanks to TaysGoinGhost for the one fav)

Comments please!! Anything you liked or didn't like? Just tell me. Any questions? Just ask!!

**Chapter 3**

_"You will help her get prepared in anyway needed."_

Those words kept repeating themselves in Lt. Hawkeye's head. _I can't believe my current mission is to help prepare for a baby, _she thought. _I don't mind spending time with Winry. She's a great person, but I'm a sniper in the military. I should be at headquarters saving the colonel's ass right now. _Hawkeye looked over at Winry, who was looking at cribs. _I guess I should be grateful for this. It's very easy to do, sort of like time off. I also don't have to be in uniform, _She looked down at her jeans and black button down shirt. Putting no more thought to it, she walked over to Winry.

"I looked at most of there. So far this deems to be the best," Winry said, putting her hand on one of the cribs. "It's easy to open and close and it's not too tall and I can work with it easily."

"It looks pretty good," Hawkeye said, looking at the crib, "Is it within your price range."

"Yeah, it's not too much. We can easily handle it," she said, looking at the tag. "I think I'll let Ed take a look at it. I don't want to get anything without him knowing about it. I want to make sure it's okay with him." Winry looked at the crib once more. "Plus, I want to make sure that he is actually taller than it."

Both women laughed as they continued to prepare for Winry's pregnancy.

It was about ten o'clock at night when Ed came home. Hawkeye and Winry were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Hey, Winry," he said, looking glad to be home. Seeing Hawkeye, he snapped into a respectful salute. "Hello, Lt. Hawkeye."

"At ease, Fullmetal," she replied, rising from her chair. Quickly cleaning the empty cups, she grabbed her jacket. "I must be going now. I have to make sure that the colonel has finished his work. Goodbye, Edward." Turning to the mechanic, she added, "Goodbye Winry. You two have a nice night." She left the house, leaving the expecting couple alone.

Ed kissed Winry. "How was your day?" he asked, removing his military jacket.

"Not bad. I found a couple of things that I want you to see before we buy them."

"I actually have off in a few days, so we can go out then." Kneeling down, he put a hand to his wife's stomach. "You're halfway there, Winry. Nearly five months. I can't believe it has passed so quickly! We're going to be parent's soon!"

"Ed, you say that almost every night."

"I know, because every day when I think about it, I find it so hard to believe."

"Well, believe it, Edward. My body proves it." Winry looked down at herself.

Leaning over, Ed kissed his wife's stomach. "I believe it, Winry." Looking up, he saw her yawning. Standing up, he wrapped his arm around her and they both headed off to bed.

It was still dark when Ed was woken up by Winry. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was just before three in the morning.

"Ed," she whispered, "Ed, wake up."

""Whassa matter, Winry?" he mumbled, his face shoved into his pillow.

"Ed, I'm hungry."

Pulling the blanket over his head, he said, "Go get something from the kitchen. I'm tired.""

"We don't have what I want. Can you get it for me?"

Ed rolled over and faced his wife, his eyes only half way open. "Sure," he sighed, "What do you want?"

No one was prepared for what she was about to say.

"I want a peanut and jelly sandwich with Swiss cheese and ketchup, an apple, and mint tea."Ed just stared in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"What? I'm hungry."

"You're sure we don't have any of that here?"

"Well, we have bread for the sandwich" Winry looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Okay," he said as he got up. "I'll get it." He quickly changed his clothes. "I'll be back soon," he added as he left to room.

As he got into his car, he shook his head. Laughing, he thought to himself, _It's going to be a long four months._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey…sorry for the long-ish wait…I had a lot of work to do. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!! When I wrote the toothpaste part, I was thinking of Vic's donut story…haha…there. I probably won't update until after Christmas

Thanks to Harryswoman for reminding me about Al. If not for her, I probably wouldn't even have remembered about him…haha

**Chapter 4**

Winry lay in her bed, her husband, who was still sleeping, lay next to her. She smiled as she looked down at her stomach. She had gotten much bigger, but still found it hard to believe that she was going to have a baby. _Six months already, _she thought as she put her hand on her stomach. _Not much longer. _As if in response, the baby kicked. Winry quietly laughed. "You want to come out now, though, don't you?" she said aloud.

"Nngh," Ed moaned.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

Looking over at the clock, Winry said, "Almost eight-thirty."

Ed jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. "Shit! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm responsible for waking you up?" Winry asked, clearly offended by the question. "Besides, Ed, it's your day off. Don't you remember?"

"That's today?" he asked as he walked back into the room.

Winry laughed when she saw him. He had a hairbrush in one hand and a toothbrush in the other. The foamy toothpaste started to ooze out of the corner of his mouth. His baggy military pants hung loosely on his thin body and his perfectly toned abs were exposed on account of not having a shirt on yet. "Yes, it's today. Now get back over here."

Ed sighed in relief. "Okay, hold on a sec," he walked toward to bathroom and rinsed his mouth out. As he walked back to the bedroom, he tied his hair back. Stripping off his pants, he got back into bed, clad only in a pair of pale blue boxers. He leaned over and kissed his wife. "How did you sleep?"

"Not bad," she said, kissing him back.

"And how about you?" he asked, resting his head on Winry's stomach, only to jump back in surprise. "Hey! It kicked me!"

Winry rubbed her stomach. "That's a good baby," she praised. "Your stubborn father needed that."

Ed laughed. "As long as she doesn't come out with a wrench, I'll be just fine."

"She? You think the baby's going to be a girl?"

"Yeah," he said, "Only a girl could be crazy enough to kick her father."

After a moment of silence, Winry asked, "Do you think we can do this? Are we ready?"

Ed sighed. He had heard this several times before and knew what was going to happen.

"Edward, I'm scared that when the time comes, we're not going to be ready. What if something happens?"

"Winry, what if nothing goes wrong? What if everything goes exactly as planned? You need to stop focusing on just the negative. The world doesn't revolve around the bad." He slipped his hand into hers as he saw her blue eyes begin to water.

"I know that, but we need to be ready for anything. Who knows what could happen? I want things to go well, but we have seen all that can go wrong."

"The odds of something going wrong are very minimal."

"Yes, but that means that bad things still do happen to people. We could be one of those families."

"Winry, don't talk like that. Things will be fine."

"I'm just scared, Edward." She leaned her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Winry, let's just take thinks one at a time." He said, rubbing his fingers through her hair. "Things will be fine, trust me."

Winry looked up at him. "You really believe that, Edward?"

"I do." He said as he kissed her. "We're talking about the child of the woman who was once called Winry Rockbell. You're Winry Elric now."

"So my last name makes me and my child stronger?" she laughed.

"Yep, because you both have me and I won't let anything happen to either of you."

Winry smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too," he kissed her back. "Besides, Al is come home for awhile. He's always here for you too."

Winry's growling stomach broke through the moment of silence.

"You stay here," Ed got up. "I'll go make you breakfast." He walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. _Those mood swings are driving me crazy,_ he laughed as he thought. _Al will be here soon, though. He can take away some of the stress, I hope. It's going to be a long three months._

_------_

Hey, I drew this really cute-ish Royai pic the other day. Go to my profile, and you will find the link to my gallery there. Lately hyperlinks haven't been working with my computer...I put them up, but they aren't linking anyone to the site...tis weird...I hope it is working


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that everybody had a great holiday and I wish you a good new year….and I also hope that you don't have to go back to school this week. I go back Thursday and am not looking forward to it. What kind of school goes back on a Thursday??

I just want to thank all my faithful followers and reviewers. It's a great feeling to know that people like my work. THANKS!!

I hope this chapter turns out well. I have no real plans as to what will happen. I'm just sort of making it up as I go…enjoy!

**-----**

**Chapter 5**

"Al! Hey, Al! Over here!"

The tall blonde looked in the direction of the voice as he departed the train. Scanning through all the people, he soon saw his older brother waiting for him. Al forced his way through the mob of people, eager to see Ed and Winry. He smiled when he saw Ed and his jaw dropped when he saw Winry.

"Hey, Al. Somethin' wrong?" Ed asked when he saw his brother's expression.

"You-, her-, she-, preg-?"

"Come again?"

"Winry's pregnant? When did that happen? How come I didn't know?"

"Well, it happened about eight months ago," Ed started as they left the station. "It was a Friday night and-"

"ED!" Winry slapped her husband's arm. "I don't think he was asking for the whole story." She blushed as she got into the car.

"Yes," Al cut in. "She's absolutely right. I don't need to know it. In no way whatsoever do I want to know the story. I'm fine with the little knowledge of it that I have. Please stop there. I'm fine. You do not need to tell me anymore."

"Oh…okay then." Ed started the car and headed home. "Anyway, the reason you never found out is because we have not had any contact in nearly a year! What kind of job could you possibly have?"

"I cannot tell you that. I am not allowed to. I've told you this before. Maybe one day, but not right now."

"Fine, fine. Can you tell me anything about it? Anything at all?"

"No, Edward. I cannot tell you anything."

"Fine…but I know you're working in the north. That's where your train came from." An evil smile appeared on Ed's face. "I will find out soon. I won't stop at anything. I will reveal your secret. Muahahahaha."

Al and Winry just stared at Ed.

"Um, Ed, are you okay?" Winry asked.

"I'm fine. Can't a guy have some fun?"

"I think you've been around the colonel too much," Winry laughed.

For the rest of the car ride home, Al got caught up on everything that has happened during the time he has been gone.

When the three got home, they saw Hawkeye walking down their stairs.

"Lieutenant," Ed said, as he got out of the car. Grabbing one of Al's bags, he asked, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Winry and I had plans to go out to get a few more things, but since you were not home, I was going to leave. However, I can see that you are home now."

"I'm sorry, Riza. Al's train arrived a bit later than expected. We can go now, though."

Turning to Al as if she just noticed him, Hawkeye said, "Hello, Alphonse. It's great to see you again. How have things been going?"

"Not bad, Lieutenant. It's good to see you too."

A bag in each hand, Ed walked toward his house. "Al and I have a lot of catching up to do. You two can go ahead. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Ed," Winry said. "We shouldn't be too long. We have most of what we need."

"Take your time. See ya, Winry. Take it easy on her, Lieutenant. Don't be stressing out my wife." With a smile and a quick salute, he headed into the house.

-----------

A few hours later, Winry and Hawkeye came back home. Dropping the bags on the floor, Winry fell onto the couch.

"I can't take this much longer. My back is killing me! I can't wait for this to be over."

"It will be over sooner than you think." Hawkeye said, sitting down next to her.

"Riza, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another,"

"Do you ever want to have children?"

"Maybe one day. If it does happen, I don't think that it will happen anytime soon, though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, right now I am quite busy with my work in the military. On top of that, I currently don't have a boyfriend and probably won't have one anytime soon. My career is my top priority at this point. I have to be there for the colonel and I can't let my personal life get in the way. So yes, I may have children one day, but not right now."

Winry smiled at Hawkeye. "I think you'd be a great mother. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother.

"Thanks, Winry," Hawkeye smiled. Before she could say anymore, Ed walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. How was your day?"

"Not bad, but my back is killing me. On top of that, the baby seems to be playing a soccer game inside of me. It's kick kick kick, non stop!"

Hawkeye stood up. "I should be going now. I'll leave you two alone. Goodnight guys." With a swift turn on her heal, she left the Elric household.

Ed sat down next to his wife and kissed her. "Did you get everything we need?"

"I got most of it. There are still a few things left to get, but we're just about done."

"That's good. This weekend we should go out and try to finish up everything we can get done." Ed yawned as he stood up. "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"I'm hungry and my back hurts," Winry whined. "Can you rub my back for me?"

Ed sighed as he sat back down. "Sure. Anything for you."

"Winry smiled at him. Giving him a kiss, she said, "Thanks, Ed. Hey, only one more month of this."

"Yep," he smiled. "Only one more month." As he rubbed her back, he thought to himself, _It's going to be a long one month._

-------------

-Wanna know the truth about Al's job? First, I couldn't think of a good reason as to why he was gone for the first eight months, so I decided that it would have something to do with his work. Then, I couldn't think of what his job could be, so I decided to make it some kind of top secret thing…lazy, huh? Maybe I'll reveal more about it later…it all depends on whether or not I can decide what his job is.

-I sort of don't like the way that this chapter turned out…grr…I do like the little conversation between Hawkeye and Winry. It was going to be longer but for some reason it didn't turn out that way. Oh well. The next few chapters should be better. I already know what's going to happen. Ahhhh!!! We're getting so close to the end! NOOOOOO!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR ALL THE HITS AND COMMENTS!!! –hugs and gives a half eaten cookie- sorry…I was hungry

No more updates for at least the next week. I have finals…actually, instead of typing this, I should be studying for my final tomorrow…oops…hehe

**Chapter 6**

Winry slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Ed up. Hearing the creaking of the door when she opened it, she made a mental note to fix it later. Sighing as she walked to the bathroom, she thought to herself, _I just went to the bathroom half an hour ago and I have to go again! _"I can't wait until I can pee like a normal person." Realizing that she said that aloud, Winry looked around, hoping that no one heard her.

Winry yawned as she headed back toward her room after going to the bathroom for the hundredth time that morning, but stopped walking when she heard her stomach growling. _I'm __probably__ not going to fall back asleep anyway_ and with that thought in mind, she walked right past her bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Winry smiled as she silently walked through the halls. Having lived in the house for about two years now, she knew the exact path to take without making any sound. She knew to walk along the walls in the hallway. She knew, when walking down the stairs, to take every other step and then skip the bottom two (which proved to be quite difficult while pregnant). When walking around the kitchen she was careful to stay on the edge, close to the walls and cabinets. When she reached the fridge, she smiled at her skill.

That smile was soon taken over by a frown when she saw that there was barely anything in the fridge. _I know it's been a while since I last went grocery shopping, but I didn't think it was that bad._ Searching through the cabinets, she pulled out a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl. Taking the carton of milk out, she frowned at its near weightlessness. To her disappointment, she found that it was empty. "Who would put an empty milk carton back in the fridge?" she asked aloud. "It couldn't have been Ed. He hates milk."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT?!?!"

Winry jumped at his outburst. "Good morning to you too, Ed. I didn't say that. And be quiet or you'll wake up Al."

"Too late for that," Al yawned as he trudged into the kitchen. "Mornin' guys." Al yawned again as he sat down. "Do you guys normally get up this early?" he asked looking at the clock that read 6:53am.

"When I have work I would be getting up in about ten minutes," Ed replied. "Winry, however, is always waking up early. She has such a small bladder that she has to pee every five minutes. It's like the size of…" Ed paused as he thought.

"you," Winry finished his sentence.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!!!"

"I will as soon as you shut up about me!"

"Okay guys, calm down," Al said, beginning to get uncomfortable. "Forget I asked. So, what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know what you guys are having, but I know that I won't be having any cereal." She went to a cabinet and grabbed a glass from it. "Somebody finished all the milk and put it back into the fridge. She headed toward the sink to fill her glass with water, when suddenly, she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. Falling down in pain, she dropped the glass, which shattered all over the floor.

"Winry!" Ed and Al yelled.

Ed bent down to help clean up the glass. Noticing the water on the floor, he said, "Wow, Winry. How did you do that? You didn't even fill the glass with water, yet when it shattered, it spilled water. That's amazing!"

"No, you idiot," Winry yelled at him, her teeth clenched in pain, "My water just broke. It's time."

"It's…time? You mean the baby's ready to come."

"No, I lied." Seeing the confused look on Ed's face, she told to truth. "OF COURSE IT'S TIME! NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"OKAY! AL, GET WINRY'S BAG!"

"WHAT BAG?"

"THE ONE WITH ALL HER STUFF FOR THE HOSPITAL IN IT!"

"I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HER BAG IS!"

"IT'S IN OUR ROOM, SITTING RIGHT BY THE DOOR!"

The yelling continued for a while before Winry joined in. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" turning to Ed, she added, "IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING AND GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL, I WILL SHOVE MY WRENCH INTO PLACES WHERE YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW A HOLE EXISTED!"

"OKAY!" Helping Winry get up, all three left the house and got into the car. Ed sighed as he drove. He looked over at his wife and noticed that Winry didn't seem to be any more pain. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah, for now" but only a few blocks later, it came back. "AHHHHHH!! ED, DRIVE FASTER!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, getting scared.

When they arrived at the hospital, the brothers helped her into the building.

"Can we get a doctor over here? My wife is in labor."

Two doctors rushed over, one pushing a wheelchair. Lowering Winry into the chair, they rolled her into a room, leaving Ed and Al standing in the waiting room. It was at that point that he realized that they were still in their pajamas. Blushing, Ed looked down at himself, and blushed even more when he noticed that his chosen pajamas for that night were his boxers and a tight, sleeveless shirt. However, he felt more relieved when he looked at Al, who was clad in bright blue pajamas that had sheep all over them. Laughing to himself, he followed the doctors.

"Brother, what's so funny?" Al asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Realizing that he had no idea what room Winry was in, he followed the sounds of her screaming. When he got to the room, a doctor came out. "Is everything okay with her? I've never seen her scream in pain as much as this."

"Everything is fine. She is just having contractions, a normal thing in every pregnancy."

"Do you know how long this will take? Will she be in pain for long?"

The doctor looked at him and smiled. "This is only the beginning. We can give her medicine for the pain, but this will take a while, several hours. She's not nearly ready yet. She has to be dilated ten centimeters and she's not even halfway there. Please excuse me now; I have to get some supplies."

After the doctor left, Al asked his brother, "What has to be dilated?"

Ed merely shook his head and walked into the room where Winry was groaning in pain, her teeth clenched, and her hands in fists. Grabbing her hand in support, he thought to himself, _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

That part with Winry being able to walk silently through her house is actually based off my experience in my home. I can walk from the basement to the second floor without making a sound. I can also walk all through my room, the kitchen, and the living room without any noise. In other words, if I wanted to break into my own house, I could.

Will the mystery of the empty milk carton ever be solved???

So, being so very close to the end, I have thought of a way to extend this another chapter or two. However, I need your help. Do you want it to be a sad-sad-happy ending or a sad-happy-happy ending (in other words, either 2 sad and 1 happy or 1 sad and 2 happy). I know that doesn't make much sense (in fact, probably none at all, but in time it will) in the end, it will be probably happy, but I have a few ideas that could make it go on longer, however, it may seem a bit sad (it all depends on your point of view) So, please review with how you want it…'Tis an interactive story!!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes…chapter 7 is now up…Just so you know, the part with the cupcakes (it's the beginning part of this chapter) is based off personal experience. My younger sister was talking in her sleep and I was messing with her by responding to what she said. She actually did say cupcakes…It will make more sense once you read it. Also, the end is also based on personal experience…well, not exactly personal because I have never been pregnant, so it has never happened to me, but I do know someone who had this happen…I can't say anymore. I don't want to spoil anything…Oh yeah, regarding the voting, thanks and I may actually not listen to any of it (sorry!!) because I have another idea as to how this will end. However, votes are still welcome because I'm not sure which ending I will choose. (Just so you know, your voting had no effect on this chapter) Wow…this is a long author's note…

This is a longer chapter as compared to the previous ones. Normally, when written out, they are only about 2 ½ pages. This one was nearly 4 whole pages!

**Chapter 7**

Riza Hawkeye turned into one of the many rooms in the hospital. She smiled when she saw Winry lying in the bed, "Hey, Winry. I got here as soon as I could. I had to wait for work to end, though. You can't just leave when working in the military."

"It's okay," Winry smiled. "You haven't missed much."

"How are you feeling?" Riza pulled a chair near the bed and sat down.

"I feel great! I don't know what exactly the doctors gave me, but I feel wonderful! Drugs are amazing!"

"Um…okay," Hawkeye laughed. She looked over to the young blonde sleeping in the chair on the other side of the bed. "How about Ed? How's he holding up?"

"I think he's freaking out more that me. He's lost. I can tell. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know whether he should stay with me or be someone else. Once he decided to stay in the room, he didn't know what to do. As you can clearly see, he chose to sleep."

There was a moment of silence before Hawkeye asked, "Where's Al? I thought he was staying with you guys?"

"He is. I told him that he could go get something to eat. He's been her with me for the past few hours and I could tell that he needed a break."

"I don't wanna…"

Both women looked over at Ed, who appeared to still be sleeping.

"Did you say something, Ed?" Winry quietly asked.

"I don't wanna…"

Winry gave Hawkeye a confused look. "You don't want to what?"

"THE CUPCAKES!" Ed's eyes flew open as he jerked out of his sleep. Falling out of the chair, he looked around as it he had forgotten that he was in the hospital, but soon looked relaxed when he saw Winry.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Winry laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, getting back into the chair. "I'm just not used to sleeping in a small chair." Quickly changing the subject to avoid any "short" jokes, he asked, "When did you get here, Lieutenant?"

"Not that long ago. I only got off work a half an hour ago."

"Oh. Where's Al?"

"He went to get something to eat," Winry replied. "Why don't you go down there, too? You haven't eaten all day."

"It's okay, Winry. I'd much rather be here with you. I don't want anything to happen while I'm gone."

"I don't mind. I insist that you go."

"If anything happens, I'll come and get you," Hawkeye added.

"Go get that cupcake you wanted."

"…What?"

"Never mind, just go," Winry laughed. Apparently Ed didn't know what he said in his sleep.

Ed hesitated a moment before he got up. Giving his wife a kiss on the head, he said, "Thanks Winry. I won't be long." Ed headed off to the cafeteria, leaving the two women alone.

-------------------

Several hours later, a few doctors and nurses came into the room. Winry was finally ready to deliver.

"Okay, Winry. I want you to push now," one of the doctors said.

"One, two, three," a nurse counted. When she got to ten, Winry could stop pushing for a short while.

"AHHHHHH!" Winry yelled, teeth clenched in pain. She had a death grip on Ed's hand.

"Eight, nine, ten. Okay, Winry. Stop pushing."

"Winry breathed heavily. Sweat poured down her face, plastering her hair to her forehead. She slowly released Ed's hand.

"Jeez, Winry! I never knew you had such a strong grip. That really hurt!" Ed rubbed his red, throbbing hand.

"That hurt? _That _hurt? I suggest you don't complain about anything or I will really hurt you. You don't know the meaning of pain!"

"Yes, ma'am," Ed hastily replied.

"Okay, Winry," the doctor laughed. "Let's do it again."

Winry's screams drowned out all the sounds around her. She barely heard the nurse reach "ten."

"I…can't do…this, Ed…" Winry panted. "It hurts…too much." Her eyes involuntarily filled with tears.

Ed had one hand in hers and the other around her back. "Winry, you are the strongest woman I know. You have gone through so much in your life and this is not going to stop you. Just be strong and it will all be over soon."

"He's right, Winry," the doctor said. "Just push once more."

After many "just once more" pushes, it was finally over. The sound of a crying baby filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Elric. You are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl." Turning to Ed, the doctor asked, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Time seemed to stop as Ed walked over. He stared at his child. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Yes, at this point she looked like a ball of bloody phlegm, but she was the most beautiful ball of bloody phlegm he had ever seen."

After cutting the cord, the nurse wrapped the infant in a blanket. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked Winry. However, she did not receiver a response. Winry's eyes seemed out of focus and she was looking the other way. "Winry, are you alright?" Again, she got nothing.

Ed put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Winry, are you okay?" he got no response either. He looked into her eyes. They seemed so distant. He knew something was wrong.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop," the doctor said to the nurse.

"What do you mean it's not stopping? Is she going to be okay? What's going on?" Ed frantically looked at the doctor.

One of the nurses escorted him out of the room. "Please wait out here as we try to fix the problem. I'll come out soon to tell you what is going on." Before Ed could reply, the nurse went back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ed began to pace back and forth, constantly looking at his watch. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours. Eventually, one of the doctors came out.

"Edward," he began, "We are having a hard time controlling the bleeding. We are going to take her upstairs to surgery to try and stop it."

"Surgery? Will she be okay?" out of the corner of his eye, he could see Winry being rolled out of the room. "Can I go with her? How long will it be?"

"You go to the waiting room. I know others are waiting in there for you. The surgery should not be too long. A couple hours at most would be my guess. I will have someone come and get you when we're done."

Ed thanked the doctor and walked to the waiting room, his mind producing a million thoughts a minute. Before entering the waiting room, he thought, _It's going to be a long few hours._


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the comments, favs, and everything else that I you can do with a story!! I love y'all!!!

I read over this before I typed it and I feel like I may have made Ed a bit too soft...Not too much but he still seems just a bit OOC. Then again, seeing the situation that he is in, I guess he could never be too soft.

**Chapter 8**

Ed slowly trudged into the waiting room. Al was sleeping in one of the chairs. Hawkeye was flipping through one of the many provided magazines. Hearing footsteps, she looked up. The minute she saw Ed, she knew something was wrong.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Hawkeye asked as she walked over to him.

"They took Winry up to surgery," Ed mumbled.

"Surgery? What happened?"

"She wouldn't stop bleeding. After she gave birth, she was bleeding and the doctors couldn't control it. They decided to take her up too surgery to see what they could do. "

Before Hawkeye could respond, she was embraced in a hug. Hesitating at first, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, Ed. Things are going to be okay."

"Hawkeye, I'm so scared," Ed cried. "What if something happens? What if she doesn't stop bleeding? I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough, Hawkeye. I can't do this by myself." Ed held on tighter, tears poured out of his eyes.

The Lieutenant put her hands on Ed's shoulders. Slowly pushing him away, she looked into his eyes. "Listen to me, Edward. Things will be fine. Winry is a strong woman. She _will_ get through this. Everything will be alright."

"Do you really mean it?" Ed wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. You have to do something for me, though. I need you to remain calm. Stay strong and you will get through this."

"Thank you, Hawkeye," Ed said, hugging her again. "I really mean it. You helped us with everything over the past nine months. I could never thank you enough."

At that exact moment, Roy Mustang walked in. "Sorry I came so late. I had things to – am I interrupting something?" An odd expression appeared on Mustang's face as he looked at the two hugging.

The Colonel's loud voice woke Al from his much needed sleep.

Seeing the look on everybody's face, Al asked, "Did I miss something? Is everything alright "

Ed remained silent, his eyes all watery and bloodshot.

Still being embraced by Edward, Hawkeye answered for him. "Winry began to bleed and the doctors had a hard time controlling it. She's in surgery right now."

Mustang put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Colonel," Ed finally released Hawkeye. He slowly made his way over to a chair. Dropping himself in it, he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What about the baby?" Al asked, a very concerned look on his face.

"The baby? She's fine. She came out screaming and crying just like any other newborn."

"She? You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, I do," Ed smiled.

"Well, what does she look like?" Mustang asked as he sat down across from Ed.

"She has Winry's eyes. They are the most vibrant blue I have ever seen. It was as if they were glowing. And she has a thin layer of blonde hair on her head. She is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen."

"Have you picked out a name or did you not talk about that yet?"Hawkeye asked.

"We have talked about it, but we haven't made a set decision yet. I think Winry wanted to wait until she had the baby. I guess I'll just have to wait until she gets out of surgery…"

A blanket of silence covered the room. Ed looked down at his hands. Mustang shifted in his chair. Hawkeye seemed to be quite interested in a stain in the carpet.

In order to break the awkwardness, Al decided to speak up. "So, Colonel…are you seeing anyone special right now?" _That was a weird question,_ Al thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"What? Oh…um…not currently, no." Mustang was thinking the same thing.

"You better get moving soon, Mustang," Ed laughed. "You're gettin' old."

"Well, I may be getting old, but at least I'm not short." Roy had a smug smile on his face.

"QUIT CALLING ME SHORT, YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Mustang merely laughed.

The group continued to talk in hope of keeping Ed's mind off the surgery and before long, nearly two hours had passed.

All four people turned when they heard a knock.

A doctor stood in the doorway. "Is there a Mr. Elric here?"

Ed stood up. "That would be me. Is everything alright?" he asked, walking toward the doctor.

"The surgery is finished -"

"Did the surgery go well? Is my wife okay?" Ed asked, cutting the man off.

"As you already know, your wife began to bleed quite badly. The doctors took her into surgery to try to stop it. Over the past hour and a half, the doctors worked with hope to control it." The doctor hesitated before continuing. "Your wife is fine, Mr. Elric. She is resting now."

Ed released the breath that he just realized that he was holding.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yes. Please." Ed was now smiling in relief.

"We'll stay here, Edward," Hawkeye said. "We'll leave you and Winry alone."

Ed smiled at her then faced the doctor.

"Follow me, Mr. Elric."

Ed was right on the doctor's heels. He was eager to see Winry. Not once in his life had he been more excited to see his wife. He was growing impatient. The doctor was not walking fast enough. If Ed knew where to go, he would have rushed straight there, leaving the doctor in the dust. _Let's go Move faster!_ Ed thought. _It's going to be a long walk._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

I don't completely like the last line. I couldn't think of what he should be thinking. Today we had a heat wave! It's twenty degrees! Lately it has been around zero and even in the negatives! I saw the sun today! It's the first clear day in a looooooong time. Anyway, enough digressing. I hope you liked it. Again, thanks to all my faithful followers.


	9. Chapter 9

Please forgive me if you hate the name. After a lot of thought, I decided not to name her after anyone. I hate naming things…However, I do have named plants. I can't keep animals alive so one day my mom bought me a plant. Since then, my plant population has grown and they all have names. Now, you may think that is weird, but if I ever get hermetically sealed in my room, I will be able to survive for quite awhile…well, I won't die from lack of oxygen. Anyway, I randomly chose names I liked, then eliminated the ones I didn't like as much, and then did the rest by "Enee Menee Miney Mo" (how do you spell those words anyway? Stupid children's rhyme…)

**Chapter 9**

Edward Elric paced back and forth in Winry's hospital room. It had been nearly four hours and his wife had not yet woken up. The doctor told him that she was under heavy medication to do things like alleviate the pain and help her blood clot to prevent anymore bleeding. He also told her that she might be out for a while. It could be anywhere from a matter of hours to even a day or longer.

Earlier, Ed went down to the waiting room to take to Al, Hawkeye, and Mustang. To his surprise, he found only Al sitting there. He told Ed that the two soldiers were called back to headquarters for some emergency, something about a shooting. They said that they would be back tomorrow after work and that they wished him the best.

Then, after a minor dispute among the brothers, Ed finally convinced Al to go home. His younger brother needed to eat and sleep and he was not going to get enough of wither while at the hospital .Ed promised that he would call if anything came up.

That was two hours ago. Ed sat down in the chair next to Winry's bed. He grabbed his wife's hand and said aloud, "C'mon Winry. Wake up. This has been the longest night of my life. I just _need_ to hear your voice again." Realizing that what he did had no effect on her, he sighed as he dropped his head into his hands.

Ed could vaguely make out his reflection in the metal bed. He could see the stubble covering his chin, for he had not shaved in more than two days. His hair was straying away from his hair tie and dark circles were beginning to appear under his eyes because of his lack of sleep. Shifting positions, Ed rested his elbow on the armrest and laid his head in his hand.

He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he closed his eyes. He was finally about to fall asleep when he heard a noise.

"Ed…ward…?"

Ed's head shot up and he looked at his wife. He was wide awake now. "Winry? Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can," she coughed out, slowly opening her eyes. "I had a baby. I didn't go deaf." She tried to sit up but Ed's hand prevented her.

"Easy there, Winry. We don't need you getting any worse."

"Worse? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ed asked. When she shook her head, he continued, "After you gave birth, you started bleeding. The doctors took you up into surgery and luckily, they were able to stop it. They you were brought down here. That was a few hours ago."

"And what about the baby?" Winry asked nervously.

Ed smiled. "The baby, our daughter, is fine."

"It's a girl?" A smile broke out on Winry's face. A single tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" a voice came from behind them.

Both Elrics turned toward the door and saw a doctor standing there.

"How are you feeling ma'am?"

"I feel fine. When can I see my daughter?"

"You can see her soon," the doctor replied as he walked over to her. "However, we need to check if you are okay. I don't want to risk any chances of you getting hurt or bleeding again."

After what seemed like an hour to Winry, thought it was mire like fifteen minutes, the doctor finally finished.

"Are you done? Can I see my baby now?" Winry asked anxiously.

"Yes. I will send a nurse in with a wheelchair to bring you down."

"I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk fine."

"I'm sorry, but it is hospital protocol. You have to use the wheelchair."

Winry slowly rose from the bed and stood before the doctor. "I said I can walk," she stated firmly.

"I suggest you listen to her," Ed laughed. "She's not the type to back down from a fight."

"I'll just have a nurse bring you daughter up here instead. It won't take long. " The doctor left the room rather quickly. He talked to a nurse and then headed off to finish his work.

Ed slipped his hand into Winry's as she sat back down. "I love you Winry. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Ed. Next time I'll tell my body to stop bleeding," Winry laughed. "But let's not focus on what has already passed. Let's think about now. What does our daughter look like?"

"You're gonna have to wait and see," Ed smiled as he teased his wife.

A few minutes passed and before long, a nurse entered the room holding a small bundle of pink in her arms. She smiled as she handed Winry the infant.

"Oh my God," Winry said incredulously. "She's so small and beautiful. Look at her tiny hands. They have fingernails!"

Ed slipped his finger into the child's. He laughed when her hand could barely grasp all the around. "Kaylee," he said.

"What?" Winry asked, not taking her eyes off her child.

"Her name. It should be Kaylee."

"Kaylee Brooke," Winry said back, adding a middle name. "I like it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the nurse cut in, "but I believe it is time to feed her."

"Oh, um…okay," Winry said. "Ed, get out."

"What?"

"I don't want you in here while I do this."

"Winry, that's ridiculous."

Winry merely gave her husband a look.

Not wanting to put any more stress on his wife, Ed left the room. A few moments later, the nurse followed. "How long does a baby usually breast feed for?"

"On average, the infant can start to take in solid foods within the first three to six months. However, breastfeeding is recommended to go along with the solids for the first year or two, though it all varies with the child." The nurse smiled as she walked away, but not before saying, "I wish you the best."

Ed leaned against the wall by the door to Winry's room. _It's__ going to be a long two years._

-------------------------------------------

This is the last chapter of the story. I will have an epilogue thingy soon, but after that, it is finished…

-tear- I miss it all ready –bursts into tears- Thanks for all the love!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

_Knock knock knock_

Roy rapped his hand against the door of the Elric household.

"Sir, knock as hard as you want, but no one is going to answer."

Roy turned around and looked at Hawkeye. "Says who? You womanly sniper senses?"

"No, sir," she replied, ignoring the comment. "The invitation says to go to the backyard."

"Oh, right," Roy walked down the front steps and headed around the house to the back, all the while ignoring eye contact with Hawkeye, who followed right behind him. The minute he walked into the yard, his knees were glomped by a small child.

"Roy!" she yelled, though it sounded more like 'Woy.' "You came to my birfday party!"

Mustang crouched down and smiled at her. "I would never miss your birthday pay, Kaylee"

"How old are you turning?" Hawkeye asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Three!" Kaylee replied, holding up four fingers. Grabbing Roy's hand and pulling him away, she said, "Come with me! I want to show you something!"

Hawkeye saw the cry of help in Roy's expression. Laughing, she said, "Sorry, sir. You're on your own."

Roy was dragged all the way up to Kaylee's room, almost falling about five times in the process. Finally, being released from her death grip, he looked around the room and took in his surroundings.

There was purple. A lot of purple. The walls were purple ("eccentric lilac" as Kaylee corrected him). The bed sheets were purple with flowers on it. The furniture was painted white and purple. Mustang doubted if there was anything not purple.

Kaylee walked up to Roy and poked him in the leg. "Look at daddy got me!" she held a bear in her hands.

Roy's stomach sank when he saw it. It was almost an exact replica of what he got her. "How about we go back outside, okay? I'm sure more of your friends are here."

"Okay," skipping out of the room, Kaylee headed toward her backyard.

_I'll fix it with alchemy later,_ Roy thought as he followed Kaylee.

About half an hour later, Ed walked into the yard. He walked over to Winry, who was talking to Hawkeye and Gracia.

"Did you get the cake?" Winry asked Ed.

"Yeah, I got what you told me to get."

"You just got the cake now?" Gracia asked.

"Well, I asked Ed to make the cake, but it didn't turn out quite as edible as I hoped, so I made him go to the bakery and get one."

"You _asked_ me? It was more like a death threat."

"But it worked and that's all that counted."

As the woman resumed their conversation, Ed looked around to see who came to the party. After seeing several of Kaylee's friends, his eyes soon fell upon Roy, who was standing near Havoc and Fuery. Ed was starting to think that Winry invited more adults than children.

While the two lower officers were involved in a conversation, Mustang was gazing off into the distance. Ed tried to figure out what he was looking at and smiled when he saw a certain blonde lieutenant in the Colonel's line of sight.

Ed finally decided it was time to do something. Walking over to his superior officer, he said, "Go talk to her."

"What?" Roy asked, snapping out of his daze.

"I can see you staring at her. Go talk to her."

"I…she…you…I wasn't staring."

"Don't even try to deny it. Go over there and talk to her. It will be the best thing you will ever do. Trust me." Ed looked at Winry and smiled as he said this. "If you don't tell her how you feel, you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you really love her, you'll do something about it. I did and it was the best decision I ever made."

Mustang took a deep breath and slowly released it. Just before walking over, he said, "I can't believe I'm taking advice from a shrimp."

Ed's hand tightened into a fist, his fingernails digging into his skin. "I am going to be mature and ignore that," he said through clenched teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Winry walk into the house. Deciding to follow her, he, too, headed into the house.

Ed found her in the kitchen, though he was unsure of what she was doing. He silently walked up behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist.

Winry jumped slightly and turned her head, but calmed doen when she saw it was only Ed. "Don't do that. You scared me." Leaning up, she gave him a kiss. "Ed, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied, kissing her neck.

Winry turned her body to face Ed, his arms still around her waist. "Edward, I…I'm pregnant." Winry felt Ed's grip loosen slightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant."

Winry's head dropped slightly. "I am pregnant, nearly one month."

Ed put his fingers to Winry's chin and lifted her head up. Looking into her eyes he said, "Winry, stop feeling bad about these things. This is something great!" He gave her a kiss and embraced her in a tight hug. "I get to be a dad!"

"You are a dad," Winry laughed.

"Well, I get to be another dad…well, a dad to another child. I'm sure Kaylee will love it too." Still hugging his wife, he said, "I love you, Winry."

"I love you too, Ed, but I kind of need to get back outside."

"Oh…yeah," he slowly released her, watching her every move as she went outside. _Another Child, _he thought, smiling to himself. Then, when he remembered all that happened with her first pregnancy, he sighed and thought, _It's going to be a long nine months. _

------------------------------------------------

This is now the end. Nothing more. I only have one thing to say:

THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I never expected this to be this popular. Actually, I really intended this to be a one shot, but after many requests, I continued in, not expecting to get this many hits, comments, faves, etc. Thanks again!!

Okay, I lied. That was more that one thing, but what are ya gonna do about it?


End file.
